Rindu
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: Bohong bila aku berkata, aku ini wanita yang kuat. Ya... aku memang kuat secara fisik, tetapi sekarang batinku berkata tidak / Sepenggal cerita singkat bagaimana perasaan Rindu itu begitu menyiksa.


Walaupun sudah ada Malaikat kecil yang menemani hari-hariku, namun kekosongan ini tidak begitu saja hilang.

.

.

.

Aku merindukanmu.

* * *

 ** _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rindu (c) Me_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Family_**

 ** _Pairing : ShikaTema_**

 ** _Warning : Canon ( entah kenapa lebih suka membuat Fanfic Canon ), Typo, OOC, Apa jeneng e namanya kalo Fanfic pendek hahaha, DLL_**

 ** _Dont Like Dont Read, ok!_**

* * *

Bohong bila aku berkata, aku ini wanita yang kuat. Ya... aku memang kuat secara fisik, tetapi sekarang batinku berkata tidak. Aku bukan wanita manja apalagi cengeng. Tidak sama sekali. Gelar cengeng hanya untuk suamiku. Ditinggal Ibuku untuk selama-lamanya sejak kecil membuat mentalku terlatih kuat. Ditambah dengan didikan keras dari Ayahku membuat siapapun tidak berani berbuat apa-apa denganku, atau akan aku habisi mereka tanpa sisa.

Kemana mental kuatku selama ini?

Hilang?

Sudahlah...

Egoiskah aku?

Aku hanya ingin dia menghabiskan waktu denganku walau hanya sedikit? Untuk kali pertama, aku rindu kata "merepotkan" keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Desa ini membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkannya.

30 hari ini dia tidak memiliki waktu libur. Pergi subuh pulang larut malam. Bahkan, terkadang dirinya harus menginap di Kantor Hokage. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 30 hari belakangan ini, sehingga dia, bisa dikatakan mengabaikanku.

Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Lemah, cengeng ( Aku selalu mengejek suamiku dengan kata itu, namun sekarang aku yang cengeng ). Padahal bukan hanya aku saja yang mengalami hal ini.

Hinata Uzumaki pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Aku mengambil Bingkai foto yang terpajang rapih di meja dekat ranjang. Terpampang foto keluarga besar kami, Ibu kami-Yoshino Nara, Aku, Shikamaru, Gaara, serta Kankurou yang berjongkok sambil menggendong Shikadai kecil di pundaknya.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat kehangatan keluargaku ini. Ibu Shikamaru, yang sekarang menjadi Ibuku juga. Sejak aku kecil, aku sangat merindukan sosok figur Ibu, dan sekarang aku sangat bersyukur karena Ibu memperlakukan aku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Lalu mataku berpindah ke Adikku yang paling kecil, Gaara. Gaara bukan lagi sosok mengerikan yang haus darah. Dirinya bertumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat hangat. Meskipun memikul beban berat sebagai Kazekage, namun yang kulihat selama ini dia menikmati profesinya tersebut. Lain halnya dengan Kankurou, dirinya masih belum berubah, masih seperti Kankurou yang dulu.

Dan... Shikamaru.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa jodohku ada didekatku. Setelah tragedi Ujian Chuunin dan kerusuhan yang desa Suna buat dengan bersekutu dengan Orochimaru, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu mengurus Ujian Chuunin atau misi yang lainnya.

Aku mulai menyadari ada perasaan yang aneh terhadapnya ketika Perang Dunia ke 4. Hatiku hancur saat melihat dirinya tidak berdaya saat Ayahnya pergi untuk selamanya. Dan hatiku lebih hancur melihat dirinya dalam keadaan kritis.

Dan aku sangat kesal saat dirinya menutupi misi berbahaya ke Shijima no Kuni.

Bibir ini kembali tersenyum mengingat bagaimana cara dia saat mengajakku berkencan. Tidak romantis. Ya... memang begitulah dia.

Tidak romantis

Pemalas

Dan aku jatuh ke pelukan orang seperti itu.

Bisa dibilang hubungan kami lebih lambat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Disaat Naruto sudah menikah, atau Sahabat satu teamnya juga sudah menikah, kami masih harus mengurus Pernikahan kami yang sulit. Kami harus mengurus semuanya di 2 Desa yang berbeda dengan aturan yang berbeda pula. Ditambah dengan kudeta yang menyerang desa Suna, membuat pernikahan kami semakin lama.

Berbicara mengenai Kudeta di desa Suna, aku semakin yakin bahwa pilihanku ini tidak salah. Memilih Shikamaru sebagai teman hidupku adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Shikamaru rela menolong Gaara sampai semua masalah tuntas. Dia juga rela merawat diriku yang kritis. Walaupun yang kutahu dari Gaara dan Kankurou, Shikamaru selalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata khasnya, "Merepotkan".

Terakhir mataku tertuju ke buah hati kami, Shikadai Nara. Hampir seluruh yang ada di dalam Shikamaru, turun ke Shikadai. Shikadai tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat cerdas, tetapi pemalas. Persis ayahnya. Namun aku melihat diriku ada pada Shikadai. Shikadai memiliki mata hijau dan perkataan yang tegas dan menusuk seperti diriku.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur, kebahagianku lebih besar daripada kekurangannya.

Memang Shikamaru jarang pulang, namun dia melakukan itu semata-mata demi desa. Dan aku harusnya berbangga hati karena semua penduduk mengandalkan dia.

Kalau ditanya sekarang, keluarga atau diriku?

Aku akan memilih keluarga. Tidak peduli seberapa berat hal yang akan kuhadapi, aku akan tetap memilih keluargaku.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku pulang."

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kata-kata yang tidak tepat, karena ini sama sekali tidak kuedit. Aku butuh masukan kritik dan saran ya...


End file.
